Luminaire Luminescence
by podjok-henshin
Summary: Riwayat hidup dari Rokoz, salah satu anggota Canvas Ranger Hero. Canvas lain pada punya Biography dan cerita menarik, masa Rokoz ga punya sih?:D hohoho...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Akhirnya aku bikin juga fic tentang Canvas Ranger-ku! \(^_^)/  
Setelah bikin beberapa chapter, aku langsung stress. Kok ceritanya jadi serius gini? Padahal niatannya kan nge-GaJe? *Bingung* Tapi gapapa deh, daripada OC-ku ga ada riwayatnya… :D

**Disc:** Pasukan Spirits dan Kamen Rider Nigo cuma milik Ishinomori-sama. Setelah negosiasi panjang, mereka boleh kupinjem buat ngejagain rumahku pas taun baru kemaren. Tapi Rokoz dan adenya cuma punyaku…Don't even try to steal them!

**Warning:** OC/Angst (All from Rokoz POV)

Dedicated to another awesome Canvas Rangers (they're also friends of mine): **Ashtray, Lycans, Gaoh, Shura, Kurata, Lecek** And special to **Rev**.

…**..**

…

**.  
**

**LUMINAIRE LUMINESCENCE**

**Act 01. Greeting**

**...  
**

Saat ini aku sedang bersembunyi di balik pepohonan rimbun yang kurasa cukup aman. Kugenggam erat tangan kecil ketakutan yang sedari tadi ada di sebelahku.

"Kakak aku takut."

"Tenang, Rugo, sebentar lagi mereka pasti pergi." Ujarku sambil mendekap makhluk kecil disebelahku.

Ya…

Saat ini desaku sedang diserang oleh segerombolan pasukan aneh berpakaian hitam serta monster aneh. Beberapa kali mereka menyebut kata Geldam, mungkin itu nama organisasinya. Sudah hampir seminggu mereka menguasai desaku. Membuat semua penduduk desaku mengungsi dan melarikan diri ke hutan seperti aku. Kalau tidak beruntung kurasa mereka sudah ditangkap dan dibunuh.

"Brengsek!"

Aku merenggut erat kalung salibku dengan tangan yang bebas. Kapan Ini akan berakhir? Kukira mereka sudah puas dengan menguasai ibukota kami, Rio de Janeiro. Tapi ternyata mereka tidak meluputkan satu kota pun. Bahkan sekarang desa kami yang terletak di pinggir ibukota menjadi korban.

"Kakak…"

"Sssh… Sebaiknya kita sembunyi lebih dalam. Di tengah hutan seingatku ada gubuk kecil, kita bisa beristirahat disana." Kataku menenangkan. Rugo mengangguk dan membersihkan sisa air mata di pipinya dengan punggung tangan. Setelah merasa aman, kami memasuki hutan dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Itu gubuknya!" Ujar adikku gembira ketika melihat bangunan sederhana yang terbuat dari jerami. Dia melepaskan tanganku kemudian berlari dengan semangat.

Aku tetap berjalan dengan kecepatanku semula sambil memperhatikan keadaan. Gubuk itu kecil, tapi terlihat nyaman. Jendelanya terbuka dan pintu tidak dibuat kokoh, menandakan bahwa tempat ini dibuat jika ada orang yang ingin beristirahat saat bekerja di tengah hutan. Aku mempercepat langkahku ketika kulihat Rugo tidak langsung memasuki tempat tujuan, tapi memandang takut dari luar pintu. Insting liarku langsung bekerja.

_Geldam?_

Ternyata sudah ada seseorang di dalam gubuk itu. Seorang pria yang mungkin lebih muda dariku. Dia terduduk, bertelanjang dada dan terlihat lelah. Badannya penuh guratan, darah juga luka.

"Ha…hai…" Kataku. Namun dia hanya membalas dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam dengan mata hazel-nya yang indah. Wajahnya sangat manis. Kulitnya juga sangat putih. Sepertinya dia bukan orang Brazil. Meskipun aku juga tidak ada darah Brazil sama sekali, tapi hampir setiap hari berolahraga di luar ruangan membuat kulitku cukup terbakar.

Kami bertiga tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun selama beberapa lama. Sesekali hanya terdengar dia merintih kesakitan, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku bukan dokter. Lagipula aku takut dia tidak mengerti bahasa Portugis atau Latin. Baiklah, Kuakui aku tidak bisa bahasa Inggris!

Tapi aku bukan orang yang tidak peduli.

"Emm…Kau terluka?" Aku mendekatinya seraya melepaskan jaket coklat gelap yang kupakai. Sekalian memantau seberapa parah keadaannya dan apa yang terjadi. Dia kembali menatapku ketika aku menyodorkan jaket itu cukup dekat. Kulihat wajahnya yang manis penuh dengan guratan aneh serupa seperti badannya. Yang membuatku lebih kaget, dari badannya terlihat sulur-sulur kabel seakan dia itu mesin.

"…Sankyu.._._"

Aduh, aku tidak mengerti. Tapi mungkin maksudnya 'terima kasih'. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia pun ikut tersenyum.

"Rokoz!" Ujarku sambil menunjuk hidungku sendiri. "Dan yang itu Rugo. Adikku." Aku mulai merasa primitif karena harus menggunakan bahasa tubuh. Tapi mudah-mudahan dia mengerti.

"Ichimonji Hayato" Jawabnya.

Wah…Namanya panjang sekali. Aku harus bagaimana memanggilnya?

"Hayato de itte…" tambahnya seakan bisa membaca pikiranku. Senyumku makin lebar. Kurasa dia tidak berbahaya walau alat-alat serupa mesin tercangkok di tubuhnya. Paling tidak aku tahu kalau dia juga korban dari pembantaian massal itu. Mudah-mudahan saja para penduduk desa lain juga ada di sekitar hutan ini.

"SHIMATTA! NIGERO!"

Teriak pemuda asing itu tiba-tiba. Sambil berlari ke arah jendela. Terlihat sejumlah pasukan hitam yang menyerang desaku kini sudah mengepung tempat kami. Hebat! Padahal aku yakin dari tadi tidak mendengar apa-apa. Kenapa dia bisa tahu?

"NIGERUNDAAA!" Teriaknya lagi. Kurasa dia menyuruh kami melarikan diri. Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung meraih Rugo dan keluar dari pintu gubuk itu. Celaka…Jumlah mereka banyak sekali. Tapi aku tidak kehabisan akal, kuambil beberapa batang kayu yang kupakai sebagai pengalih perhatian sementara kami mencoba untuk lari ke pepohonan terdekat dan bersembunyi sambil berlari menjauh.

"Hayato!

Kulihat di dalam gubuk, dia masih bergumul dengan para pasukan hitam yang menyerang kami. Bahkan salah satu monster berhasil melukai punggungnya. Aku membelalakkan mata dan mengepalkan tanganku kencang.

'Aku heran, kenapa tidak ada satu dari sekian banyak pasukan berpakaian hitam yang mengikuti kami? Apa mereka mengincar Hayato? Untuk tujuan apa?' Begitu banyak pertanyaan di kepalaku yang harus kutahan karena tanganku lebih ingin beraksi daripada otakku.

Aku ingin membantunya! Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Adikku sendirian dalam keadaan bahaya. Kurasakan Rugo di sampingku semakin gemetar.

"Rugo, Kau diam disini! Kalau terjadi sesuatu, cepat lari!"

Setelah melihat adikku mengangguk, aku berlari menerjang beberapa pasukan berkupluk hitam yang hendak membakar gubuk. Mereka cukup tangguh, terutama karena mereka sangat jago melakukan salto.

Heh, kau meremehkan pemuda yang besar di Brazil! Kami bermain sepak bola ekstrim setiap hari disini! Jangan meremehkan kekuatan kakiku. Dengan kemampuan tempurku yang terbatas, aku berhasil menghancurkan mereka, sayang aku tidak bisa mencegah ketika api mulai menjalar.

'Mana Hayato?' pikirku panik. Kulihat gubuk itu kini sudah terbakar sempurna. Bahkan pohon-pohon yang ada di sekitarnya ikut musnah dilahap api. Aku hanya bisa melihat dari jauh dengan tatapan kosong.

"SIALLL!" Aku menghujamkan tinju pada batang pohon terdekat. Tidak menghiraukan darah segar yang mengalir dari kulit kepalan tanganku yang terkelupas.

...

**End of Act 01**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Liburan bentar lagi seleseee…benciii…..*ngetok lambang ITB di pohon* Padahal kampus lamaku libur sampe February TTwTT

**Disc:** Kamen Rider hanya milik ishinomori-sama, sedangkan Rokoz hanya punya Kurata,,,eh, salah ya? Ashtray? Wait! Rokoz Punyaku! ^^

**Warning:** OC/Angst (All from Rokoz POV)

Dedicated to Canvas Ranger Daburu: **Ixora-chan** and **Ixano-chan**! Sorry for not mention you both before m(_ _)m

…..

…

.

**LUMINAIRE LUMINESCENCE**

**Act 02. Losing**

…

Puing-puing kayu dan jerami bekas rumah penduduk bisa kutemukan setiap aku melangkah. Sesekali aku melihat beberapa mayat dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Berkali-kali aku melihat melalui jendela namun pemandangan itu masih tetap sama. Bahkan walau aku mencoba menutup mata sekalipun, pemandangan kejam itu masih menghantui kepalaku.

Sekarang aku membersihkan beberapa pigura kaca yang berserakan di kediaman kecilku. Rumah kami hancur walau tidak separah rumah lain. Aku melihat adikku menuju dapur, bisa kupahami, kami mungkin sudah tidak makan hampir dua hari. Aku akan tertolong sekali kalau dia masih bisa menemukan sepotong roti atau paling tidak segelas air.

Setelah kejadian kemarin, akhirnya kami memberanikan diri untuk kembali ke desa. Seperti dugaanku, sudah tidak ada seorangpun yang masih bertahan disana. Aku mulai frustasi dan menyalakan rokok yang kutemukan di salah satu lemariku yang hancur. Apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini? Mencari pertolongan dan bahan makanan akan sangat sulit. Apalagi aku tidak tahu darimana bahaya akan datang mengancam.

Selain itu bagaimana keadaan Hayato? Apa dia berhasil lolos?

Di sela lamunanku, tiba-tiba Rugo mengambil rokok di bibirku dengan kasar. Dan menyumpalku dengan sedotan.

"Aku benci orang yang merokok tidak terkecuali kakak!" Dengan gaya sombong khas anak kecil dia melempar rokokku jauh-jauh dari jendela.. Aku hanya terbengong melihat tingkahnya. Walau kami berbeda delapan tahun, tapi bisa kujamin kalau dia sangat cerdas.

"Mulai sekarang kalau mau merokok ganti aja sama sedotan. Nih, aku punya banyak!" serunya sengit sambil memberikan sebungkus penuh sedotan ke tanganku. Kami terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya tertawa bersama. Tanpa sadar air mataku kembali jatuh. Aku bersyukur masih memiliki Rugo. Jika harus menghadapi situasi seperti ini sendirian, aku pasti sudah jadi gila.

"Kayaknya ada makanan tersisa di dapur, kakak tunggu disini ya. Sebentar lagi aku bawain." Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Aku beranjak menuju ruang utama yang tidak kalah hancurnya. Aku berjalan lemah sampai berdiri tegak dihadapan sebuah kaca besar yang memang tergantung di ruang tamu. Kaca itu hanya mengalami pecah seikit pada bagian ujungnya sehingga aku bisa memandang sosok yang terpantul disana. Sosok diriku.

Aku melepas sedotan yang terhimpit diantar bibirku seraya melempar ikatan rambutku yang cukup panjang melewati bahu. Menyentuh permukaan kaca dihadapanku dengan semua ujung jari dan melihat ke dalam diriku sekali lagi. Badanku cukup tinggi untuk diakui sebagai orang Brazil, namun memiliki darah campuran Eropa dan Asia membuat tubuhku tidak sebesar dan se'Tanning' teman-teman lain. Bahkan rambutku berwarna burgundy, bukan kehitaman seperti adikku.. Untunglah para penduduk disini menyayangi kami, bahkan setelah orang tua kami meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat saat Rugo masih bayi.

"Ayo kita makan!" Aku kembali terjaga dari lamunanku seraya membantu Rugo membawakan piring berisi dua gelas air, roti, sereal dan sedikit daging. Kami mengambil kursi yang masih bisa diduduki lalu mulai membuat tanda salib sesuai dengan ajaran agama kami dan agama yang memang dianut penduduk Brazil kebanyakan. Kurasa kami benar-benar lapar karena beberapa menit kemudian, semua makanan yang tersedia tidak tersisa satupun.

"Kak, mana kalung salibmu?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Wah…kayaknya jatuh. Maaf, ya. Nanti kalau keadaannya sudah aman kakak cari lagi deh."

Sungguh, sebenarnya aku panik. Sudah hampir 5 tahun sejak Rugo menghadiahkannya untukku, kalung itu tidak pernah terlepas dari leherku. Aku merasakan pertanda buruk.

"Kiiiiiiiii.."

Di sela-sela kedamaian itu aku samara-samar mendengar suara yang tampak tidak asing. Apa mungkin ada orang-orang yang kembali ke rumahnya seperti kami?

"Tuh kan! Makanya jangan ditaruh di leher, jadi gampang jatuh!"

"Terus? Dipasang dimana dong?"

"Nih, aku punya anting…pasang aja disini." Tangan kecil itu menyodorkan sebuah anting bulat berwarna perak ke hadapanku. Karena aku tidak bereaksi, Rugo meraih tanganku dan meletakkan anting itu di telapak tanganku.

"Ini anting siapa? Jangan bilang selama ini kamu ternyata punya hobi lain." Tanyaku curiga. Aku sendiri juga memiliki dua tindikan di telinga kiriku, tapi Rugo masih anak-anak. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia mencoba hal-hal aneh sampai cukup umur. Tatapanku yang tajam membuat dia ketakutan dan menunduk.

"Kata paman di sebelah rumah, itu anting peninggalan mama. Aku sembunyikan selama ini karena pasangannya hilang dan aku takut kakak marah…maaf…" Katanya dengan suara sengau. Kulihat dia berusaha menahan tangis. Aku mengistirahatkan tanganku di kepalanya kemudian mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih… aku juga minta maaf…" Karena selama ini aku tidak peka. Walau adikku terlihat tegar, tapi dia hanyalah anak berumur 12 tahun yang masih membutuhkan kasih sayang orang tua.

"Biar kucari kalung kakak. Pasti jatuh di luar…" Kata Rugo. Usapan tanganku sudah membuat dia ceria kembali.

"Jangan, biar aku saja yang mencari. Di luar tidak aman. Kamu diam dirumah!" Aku mencegah adikku yang sudah bersemangat melewati puing-puing lantai menuju pintu keluar. Dia menurut dan kembali menuju dapur dengan langkah kecewa.

Sesampai di luar, aku berjalan melewati angin yang bercampur bau mayat dan asap. Selama itu juga aku menunduk memperhatikan tanah yang kutapak, berharap benda kecil perak yang terjatuh dari leherku secepatnya ditemukan.

_Bandul sialan! Kenapa bisa-bisanya lepas sih? _

Baru beberapa menit berjalan aku dikejutkan oleh suara ledakan di belakangku. Aku menoleh keras ke arah sasaran yang ternyata rumahku. Tidak sampai beberapa detik hingga ledakan lain menyusul membabi buta menghancurkan rumah-rumah sekitar.

"Ru..go…?" Aku memandang nanar kearah rumahku yang kini dihiasi oleh api raksasa.

"Kiiiiiii.."

Suara sayup yang sempat kudengar sebelumnya itu kembali bergema di telingaku.

…

**End of Act 02**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hari ini UAAAAA-SSSS! GYAAAA-! Sambil masukin tugas, sekalian apdet aja deh hahahaha *Alasan bangettt!*

**Disc:** Kapan Ya Ishinomori-sama ngasih para Bishou-Rider itu buat jadi koleksiku? Kapan? Kapan?

**Warning:** OC/Angst (All from Rokoz POV)

Dedicated from **Justice** to Barudak Arcana (YM) yang bikin aku kena penyakit kangen mampus selama liburan...

…**..**

…

**.**

**LUMINAIRE LUMINESCENCE**

**Act 03. Drowning**

…

"Aku turut berduka" kata temanku yang berambut keperakan dan diikat kucir kuda di sebelahku.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, Wei…" Aku menggeleng untuk menekankan bahwa kejadian masa laluku sama sekali bukan kesalahan siapapun selain pasukan terkutuk dalam ceritaku. Udara semakin dingin, tapi kami bertahan untuk duduk di luar tenda. Mengusir kebosanan dengan mengamati bulan penuh yang mengakibatkan pasang surut pantai.

"Huwaaaa…benar-benar cerita yang..Hix! Mengharukaaan! Huweeee~~~" Kali ini temanku, Baker, mengambil tissue banyak-banyak dari kantong celananya dan menyeka air matanya yang menurutku cukup berlebihan. Wei Pei menyikutnya dengan keras untuk memastikan aku tidak tersinggung dengan kelakuan teman kami yang memang sedikit 'aneh'.

Kalau aku manusia biasa, aku pasti sudah tertawa. Tapi tawa dan air mataku sudah habis semenjak Adikku terbunuh. Aku membetulkan posisi sedotan diantara mulutku dan mengarahkan pandanganku pada ombak pantai yang menggulung makin kencang karena angin malam. Masih terbayang kelanjutan cerita sadis itu di kepalaku. Aku menutup mata dan melihat diriku sendiri yang berada dalam keadaan putus asa.

…

..

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Aku berteriak seperti orang kesurupan sambil mengais-ngais puing rumahku. Darah segar mulai mengalir dari sekujur kulit tanganku yang terobek oleh pecahan-pecahan kayu dan kaca.

"Kiiii…."

Suara terkutuk itu makin lama makin jamak. Kalau mendengar sumber suara, aku berani bertaruh bahwa mereka sudah sangat dekat denganku. Benar saja, Dalam sekejap mereka sudah mengepungku. Para Makhluk sialan berbaju hitam itu.

Sayangnya aku tidak menghiraukan mereka. Aku terus menggali sisa-sisa bangunan yang hancur membisu di hadapanku. Berusaha berpikir optimis walau tahu aku hanya bermaksud menghibur diri. Mereka belum ada yang menyerang entah kenapa. Aku pun tidak peduli. Hanya ada satu hal dalam pikiranku. Adikku!

Aku menunduk, gerakanku melambat ketika menyingkirkan seonggok kayu tipis terdalam. Aku berhasil meraih tangan kecil itu. Sepotong tangan kiri yang sudah setengah hangus tanpa tubuh yang utuh. Aku meraih perlahan dan memeluk potongan tangan itu di dadaku. Aku sadar aku sudah tidak bia menangis. Bahkan dalam diriku meluap perasaan yang lebih panas dari bara api. Perasaan yang mungkin sudah menguapkan semua air dalam tubuhku termasuk air mata.

"Geldam…" Ujarku dengan suara rendah dan berbahaya. "Nama kalian Geldam kan?"

Seakan yang kupegang adalah kaca patri rapuh nan berharga, kutaruh potongan tubuh Rugo yang mengenaskan itu dengan hati-hati di tanah. Aku beranjak berdiri dan mulai mengamati setan-setan yang sudah siap menerkamku. Pandanganku sedikit tidak fokus, tinjuku juga sudah lelah karena ujung jariku terus menerus mengeluarkan darah.

Tanpa berpikir aku langsung menyerang mereka dengan tangan kosong. Menghujani mereka dengan tendangan dan pukulan tanpa peduli walau tubuhku hancur. Saat ini, aku sudah tidak lagi memiliki alasan untuk taat pada 10 perintah agamaku. Karena satu-satunya hal yang selama ini kulindungi telah diambil tanpa sedikit pun belas kasihan.

**Bunuh!**

Sekarang hanya kata itu yang terus bergema di dalam kepalaku. Aku terus melancarkan serangan dan melihat makhluk-makhluk terkutuk itu jatuh satu per satu. Di tengah pertarungan yang terburu-buru, aku tidak sengaja meraih salah satu kupluk mereka dan menariknya hingga terlepas. Aku mengerutkan alis melihat wajah orang yang kukenal dibalik topeng kain hitam yang kupegang.

"Aldey?" Aku bingung ketika mengetahui salah satu teman baikku adalah anggota pasukan hitam sialan yang dari tadi kubantai. Adrenalinku langsung bekerja cepat untuk meraih sosok-sosok lainnya yang sudah roboh di tanah untuk kulucuti identitasnya.

"Tidak mungkin…" Ujarku gemetar. Yang menyerangku sedari tadi adalah para penduduk desaku sendiri. Memang ada beberapa wajah yang asing, tapi aku yakin sebagian besar adalah teman-temanku beserta keluarga mereka.

"Kenapa…?"

Aku jatuh terduduk sambil mencengkeram salah satu kupluk yang berhasil kurampas. Aku terdiam beberapa saat dengan menelan banyak pertanyaan. Kenapa? Siapa? Mengapa? Dan Bagaimana? Aku bahkan tidak bereaksi ketika mendengar beberapa suara masih ngotot menuju ke arahku.

Walau sekilas sama, tapi yang hadir kali ini bukan pasukan berpakaian hitam. Kostum mereka berwarna biru terang norak dengan lambang kelelawar berwarna kuning menghiasi bagian dada mereka. Di tengah mereka terlihat seorang pria setengah baya yang menggunakan seragam perang salah satu tentara Asia. Jepang atau China aku tidak ingat. Dia menggenggam erat sebuah tongkat kecil lentur yang mengingatkanku akan kekejaman Hitler saat membantai para yahudi. Aku tidak peduli siapapun dia, yang pasti dia bertanggung jawab atas kematian adikku dan seluruh penduduk desa atau tepatnya, seluruh brazil.

"Heh, Ternyata masih ada yang hidup…" Ujarnya menyeringai ke arahku. Pandangan matanya sangat merendahkan seakan aku hanya seekor cacing yang tidak berharga.

"Kamu…" Tanganku kembali mengepal kencang. Tenggorokanku sangat panas karena terlalu banyak berteriak. Tapi saat ini yang kubutuhkan bukanlah kompromi. Melainkan peti mati untuk mereka semua.

Matanya mengamatiku dari atas sampai bawah, kemudian melihat para pasukan yang sudah kurobohkan dan tergeletak di tanah seraya tersenyum puas. Dia melihatku seperti salah seorang Gladiatornya yang berhasil menaklukkan semua singa di Arena.

"Manusia ini menarik. Bawa ke markas untuk bergabung dengan kelinci percobaan lain!" Perintahnya angkuh pada pasukan birunya sambil berlalu.

"TUNGGUUU!" Sayangnya aku tidak sempat mengejarnya karena kembali dikepung. Aku berusaha bertahan, tapi aku tahu aku sudah mencapai batas staminaku. Hingga akhirnya keterbatasan itu membuatku terlambat menghindar sehingga tendangan lutut salah satunya mengenai rusukku. Sakit sekali!

Aku langsung tidak sadarkan diri

…

..

.

...!

"Rokoz…Bangun!"

Hah? Apa? Dimana aku? Kukerjapkan mataku berkali-kali untuk mempersilahkan masuk cahaya. Kulihat aku berada di sebuah ruangan kecil yang dipenuhi mesin dan monitor. Aku sendiri terbaring dan terikat rantai di tempat yang keras bersama beberapa orang asing. Mungkin sekitar 5 atau 6 orang, aku tidak yakin. Penerangan di ruangan ini cukup buruk.

"Kamu Rokoz, kan?" Sapa suara itu lagi. Bisa kurasakan ketakutan yang amat dalam pada suaranya Aku memicingkan mata sekaligus mencoba mengingat siapa pemuda sebaya yang sedang disekap bersamaku.

"Aku Nathan! Kita sempat main bola bersama Aldey dan anak-anak lain, ingat?" bisiknya. Mana aku ingat! Aku bermain, berteman dan bertengkar dengan setiap orang yang kutemui. Kurasa dia dari desa sebelah karena aku tidak sungguh-sungguh menghafal wajahnya.

"Siapa mereka? Apa itu Geldam? Apa mau mereka." Tanyaku dingin tanpa peduli kalau dia tidak bisa menjawab satupun. Kalau perlu, aku akan bertanya pada semua orang yang terlibat dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Tidak tahu! Begitu bangun aku langsung ada disini. Yang aku tahu, siapapun yang mereka tangkap akan dicuci otaknya dan menjadi mesin pembunuh. Aku melihatnya sendiri! Aku tidak bohong!"

Aku tidak peduli. Malah lebih bagus kalau aku menjadi mesin pembunuh, sehingga aku bisa mengantar mereka sendiri ke Neraka.

"Bagaimana desamu? Bagaimana kau bisa kemari?"

Kuabaikan pertanyaannya dengan terdiam cukup lama. Akhirnya orang yang bernama Nathan itu tidak lagi berusaha mengajakku bicara. Kulihat dia kembali gemetar dan menangis. Kuperhatikan orang-orang yang disekap di ruangan itu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Aku mencoba menggerakkan badanku untuk menemukan titik lemah dari Rantai yang membelenggu, tapi pasungan itu sama sekali tidak bergeming.

BRAAAAAAAAK!

Salah satu dinding ruangan yang hancur mendadak membuat semua orang di dalamnya menjerit termasuk aku. Kulihat sosok yang menghantam dinding itu berdiri cepat dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda serangan. Sosoknya seperti serangga manusia dengan sarung tangannya yang merah menyala seindah darah. Tidak lama, muncul pasukan biru masal yang tidak asing beserta satu monster mengerikan dan bermata besar seperti bunglon. Kulitnya licin dan menjijikkan. Sulur-sulur keluar dari badannya dan ujung kedua tangannya tidak berjari, tapi lebih seperti selang yang terus mengeluarkan lendir. Aku ingin muntah melihatnya.

Kedua makhluk itu seling menjaga jarak dan saling mengawasi. Kurasa, keduanya tidak saling menyukai. Sang Monster Bunglon menjulurkan sulurnya dengan ganas dan berjalan mendekati sosok serangga incarannya.

"Kamen rider keparat!"

…

**End of Act 03**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Kyaaa…besok Valentine! Dan hari ini aku kencan dengan anak-anak d**IV**isi hero dan Villain. Senangnya! XD

**Disc:** Zzzzzz… Muraeda sensei! Mana nih, Spirits 17 kok ngga keluar-keluar? Ishinomori pro, Kodansha, buruan donk!

**Warning:** OC/Angst (All from Rokoz POV)

Dedicated to all Canvas Ranger Hero dan Vilain divisi IV! **Rokoz**, **Lecek**, **Xora**, **Xano**, **Shura**, **Lecek**, **Kurata**, **Demit**, **Ashtray**, **Losty**, **Costy**, dan **Tohru**. d**IV**isi! Ikusooo!

…..

…

.

**LUMINAIRE LUMINESCENCE**

**Act 04. Searching**

…

Hebat…

Hebat sekali…

Hanya dalam sekejap monster sulur itu dibuat tidak berdaya oleh tangan merahnya yang indah. Seandainya harus memohon pada iblis, aku menginginkan kekuatan seperti itu untuk membalas dendam.

Saat ini walau semua tawanan di dalam ruangan sudah selamat dan melarikan diri termasuk Nathan. Sementara aku masih nekat mencoba bertahan didalam ruangan kosong dan sepi tersebut. Mengamati setiap detail mesin yang mengepungku.

Aku sedikit beruntung. Penjagaan menjadi longgar karena semua pasukan teralihkan oleh keberadaan ksatria serangga itu. Kususuri lorong-lorong yang kosong dengan hati-hati. Mata Topaz-ku mengamati setiap ruangan yang kutemui. Walau aku sendiri tidak begitu paham apa yang sedang kucari.

"Apa…ini?"

Aku terbelalak sambil memasuki ruangan paling ujung dari pencarianku. Mesin-mesin yang lebih besar dan lebih rumit menyambungkan puluhan… tidak! Mungkin ratusan monitor yang mengamati seluruh Amerika Selatan. Ruangan itu memiliki mezanin yang memuat peta pada dindingnya. Ratusan titik merah menghiasi peta itu dari ujung ke ujung. Sepertinya itu daerah yang berhasil mereka kuasai, karena titik itu juga terpasang pada lokasi desaku berada.

"Uuugh…" Aku terjatuh ketika hendak menaiki tangga menuju mezanin. Baru merasakan lelah yang luar biasa. Aku lupa, dari sejak kejadian terkutuk itu aku belum makan dan minum apapun. Kurogoh saku celanaku berharap menemukan sebatang rokok, tapi hasilnya nihil. Yang kutemukan hanya sebungkus sedotan peninggalan terakhir adikku. Yah…lumayan untuk menghilangkan stress. Kuambil sebuah dan kumasukkan dalam mulutku.

"Tidak enak" Bisikku pada diri sendiri sambil tersenyum. Aku meringkuk, mengistirahatkan kepalaku pada kedua tanganku yang bersandar pada lutut. Membiarkan rambutku yang panjang jatuh melalui pundak. Berharap ada petunjuk selanjutnya karena aku tidak punya rencana untuk langkah selanjutnya.

"Rugo…"

Seiring terus kukunyah, Sedotan dalam mulutku terasa makin pahit. Aku hanya bisa mengatupkan tangan dan kembali berdoa sambil membayangkan wajah ceria terakhir adikku.

Setelah beristirahat sejenak, kuambil sembarangan buku yang berserakan di tangga. _Project Canvas ranger? _Aku membalikkan buku itu dengan kasar karena tidak mengerti artinya. Hurufnya sangat aneh seperti huruf Thailand, tapi di halaman awal tertulis bahasa Sansekerta.

_"__**Kamu ingin kekuatan?**__"_

"Siapaaa?" Aku melonjak kaget sambil melihat sekeliling ruangan. Tidak ada siapapun. Mataku kini tertuju pada burung raksasa yang tertempel kokoh di tengah ruangan. Mirip seperti lambang Negara kepulauan jauh di Asia sana. Lampu di dadanya berkedip ketika dia berbicara. Suaranya terdengar rendah dan berbahaya seakan memiliki ambisi untuk menaklukkan semua orang yang mendengarnya.

_"__**Jika kamu mengingingkan kekuatan, bergabunglah dengan kami, Dai Shocker. Akan kami jadikan prajurit terkuat.**__"_

_Prajurit terkuat?_ Aku menggigit sedotanku semakin keras. Mendengar kata-kata itu darahku mendidih. Kalau aku tidak berpikir dengan akal sehat mungkin saat itu juga aku langsung menjawab 'ya!'

"Siapa kamu!" Tanyaku sekali lagi.

_"__**Aku adalah seseorang yang akan menyatukan seluruh dunia. Kau boleh memanggilku great leader.**__"_

"Cih…siapa yang mau? Menurutku kau lebih pantas disebut burung. Atau ayam? Chicken? Karena kau tidak berbicara langsung denganku!"

_"__**Hahahahaha! Aku suka keberanianmu! Tapi aku bisa berada dimana saja. Di semua markas dan poin-poin penting di seluruh dunia.**__"_

Aku menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. Ini dia! Ayam ini yang memimpin semua prajurit dan monster, Sumber pembunuh Rugo dan juga buruan utamaku. Great Leader!

"Memangnya kamu sekarang dimana? Nggak enak nih ngomongnya, leherku sakit!" Kataku mencoba mengorek keterangan. Merasa tolol karena harus mengobrol dengan hiasan dinding yang sama sekali tidak bergerak. Tapi setelah kutunggu beberapa saat tidak ada jawaban.

"Apa itu Geldam? Apa itu Dai-Shocker? Apa itu Canvas Ranger?" Tanyaku bertubi-tubi. Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Brengsek! Brengseeek!" Makiku kesal sambil menendang jatuh benda yang ada di sekitarku. Paling tidak, aku sudah mendapat cukup petunjuk, sekarang tinggal mencari bukti. Di sudut ruangan kulihat sebuah benda asing seperti spare part sebesar kotak korek api berada dalam sebuah tabung. Kudekati dan kuamati benda bercahaya itu. Tanpa ragu kupecahkan tabung itu dan mengambil isinya. Kurasa ini lebih baik daripada aku pergi dengan tangan kosong.

BRAAAAAKKK

Aku kembali terkejut mendengar dentuman keras dari arah pintu. Makin lama berada disini benar-benar tidak sehat untuk jantungku.

"Omae…"

Ternyata suaranya berasal dari serangga bertangan merah itu. Kulihat dia terkejut melihatku. Memang ekspresinya tidak terlihat tapi aku bisa merasakannya. Dia melewatiku begitu saja dan menuju kearah ratusan monitor. Jantungku kembali berdegup kencang. Ya Tuhan! Dia hendak menghancurkan ruangan ini? Tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari dan menahan kuda-kuda pukulannya.

"..se!" Monster serangga itu meronta. Tapi aku tidak mau kalah! Masih banyak yang harus kuketahui! Jangan sampai semua berhenti disini! Hanya ini petunjuk yang kupunya! Aku tidak mau mengulang pencarianku dari nol!

"Jangan! Aku mohon! Aku masih harus bicara padanya!" Aku mempererat peganganku walau tahu aku jauh lebih lemah karena dalam sekejap dia sudah berhasil membuatku membentur lantai.

"JANGAAAAAAAAAAN!"

…

**End of Act 04**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** LIBUR SEMINGGU! AHAHAHAHAHA...tapi tetep harus ke kampus nyari tugas gila buat senin depan. Uuuugh...*suara orang tercekik derita*

**Disc:** Bisa digaplok beruntun sama Muraeda-Sensei dan Ishinomori pro kalo aku ngaku Kamen Rider punya aku. yang punya aku cuma abang Rokoz tersayang.

**Warning:** OC/Angst (All from Rokoz POV)

Dedicated this past-last-chapter for My best friend **PoWa**.

…..

…

.

**LUMINAIRE LUMINESCENCE**

**Act 05. Believing**

…

Aku mendapati sekop dari salah satu puing-puing yang kutemui. Kupakai sekop itu untuk mengubur potongan tubuh Rugo yang kutemukan. Sudah hangus memang, tapi aku berpikir positif saja. Lagipula itu potongan-potongan tubuh yang berhasil kuraih diantara reruntuhan rumahku. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama untuk setiap tubuh yang tergeletak tak bernyawa. Kumakamkan semuanya di daerah bukit yang tidak begitu jauh.

Entah sudah berapa jam aku mengangkut semua mayat yang kutemui dan mengubur mereka satu-per satu. Tanganku sudah mati rasa. Bahkan aku memotong rambut burgundiku yang panjang dengan pisau seadanya karena cukup mengganggu.

Setelah serangga bertangan merah itu sukses menghancurkan markas Geldam, aku pun dibawa kembali ke desaku. Desa yang sudah hancur dan tidak terlihat seorang pun yang hidup. Mungkin banyak yang masih hidup, tapi mereka kini telah menjadi kaki tangan Geldam, Dai shocker atau apapun itu namanya.

Kedua mataku terpaku ke arah makam Rugo yang sudah kuperindah dengan segala cara. Makam kecil itu sengaja kupisah dengan makam lain agar aku tidak kesulitan mencarinya. Aku berlutut. Kubuat tanda salib dan kupanjatkan doa. Aku tidak pernah merelakannya pergi dengan cara mengenaskan seperti kedua orang tuaku, tapi aku harus bisa.

"Mau apa?" Tanyaku dingin pada sosok yang mendekat di belakangku. Aku tidak berusaha melihat ke belakang. Bahkan jika sosok itu musuh sekalipun aku sudah tidak takut lagi. Aku benar-benar sudah pasrah. Tanpa menjawab, dia mengambil tempat di sampingku lalu mengikutiku berlutut dan mengatupkan tangan.

"Kamen…Rider…?"

Kusebut nama yang pernah dipakai oleh monster sulur lawannya untuk menyebut sosoknya. Ternyata dia mengikutiku sampai kemari. Aku bertambah kaget ketika melihatnya melakukan transformasi menjadi pemuda yang sudah kukenal.

"HAYATO?"

"Rokozu…" Ujarnya pelan.

Aku bangkit seketika. Perasaan kaget, marah dan bingung bercampur menjadi satu. Aku mulai berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak. Mungkin saja para monster sialan itu menjajah Brazil karena mencari seorang Ichimonji Hayato, atau dia datang karena monster-monster itu hendak menghancurkan dunia termasuk Brazil. Mana yang benar? Aku tidak tahu.

Tapi yang pasti seluruh desaku hancur…

Bagitu juga adikku…

Sejenak aku mendengar Hayato bergumam dalam bahasanya. Seperti biasa aku tidak mengerti. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan tampang datar. Bertanya pun sepertinya percuma karena kami tidak bisa saling mengerti. Kuakui, selama itu aku terus memandangnya dengan jijik. Kurasa Hayato menyadari, karena dia seketika memasang wajah sedih dan bersiap untuk pergi.

Terakhir, dia menyodorkan sebuah benda dari tangannya yang penuh guratan luka. Luka yang terlihat masih baru.

"Omee no to omotta…"

Kalung salibku! Aku meraihnya dengan ragu-ragu. Kuamati benda kecil itu kagum. Ujungnya memang agak rusak, tapi itu bisa diperbaiki dengan mudah. Tidak seperti hatiku kini.

"Sankyu!" Ujarku meniru kata-katanya yang pertama kudengar. Mudah-mudahan aku tidak salah.

Kurasa tidak, karena dia langsung tersenyum lebar. Senyumnya tampak begitu menawan. Bahkan meyakinkanku kalau semua pikiran buruk tentang dia memang keliru. Lagipula dari semua kejadian yang kualami, jelas-jelas dia bukan dari pihak Geldam.

"Maaf! Aku tidak pantas bersikap seperti tadi. Aku…hanya kesal… Aku sekarang sendirian… Aku…" Sial! Air mataku mengalir lagi! Tapi aku segera menyambungnya sebelum aku makin kesulitan bicara.

"Suatu saat..aku ingin sepertimu!" pekikku yang kupertegas dengan mengepalkan tangan yang masih memegang bandul salibku sekuat tenaga di hadapannya. Hayato mengangguk kecil dan menepuk pundakku ringan kemudian berlalu secepat angin.

…

..

.

Dengkuran keras Gordon dari dalam tenda membuatku terhenyak. Kulihat Wei dan Baker di sampingku juga sudah terlihat mengantuk. Aku tidak ingin memaksa mereka mendengar ceritaku lagi. Lagipula cerita ini sudah selesai.

Kumainkan sedotan yang sedari tadi terselip dibibirku. Aku sudah terbiasa mengganti kebiasaan merokokku dengan benda putih panjang ajaib ini. Karena aku juga tidak mau Rugo membenciku dari surga sana hanya karena aku tidak bisa berhenti merokok.

Akhir pencarianku adalah diriku yang sekarang. 6 tahun aku berkelana dan mempelajari banyak jenis bela diri untuk mempersenjatai tubuhku, sampai seseorang bernama Sakuma datang dan menawarkan lowongan bagi siapapun yang ingin menghancurkan BADAN. Hanya orang-orang tidak waras yang mau menerima ajakan itu dan aku adalah salah satunya. Apalagi ketika aku tahu Geldam tidak sepenuhnya hancur, tetapi memindahkan markas mereka ke Jepang dan menamai diri mereka Gel-Shocker.

"Rokoz…kantong celanamu bercahaya…" kata Wei sambil menguap. Aku mendelik ke arah saku kiriku yang kini mulai memancarkan sinar keemasan. Tidak begitu jelas tapi cukup terlihat dalam kegelapan. Kurogoh dan kukeluarkan isinya. Chip yang kujarah dari markas Geldam dari sejak itu masih terus kubawa hingga sekarang. Bahkan kujadikan barang penting dalam hidupku karena percaya atau tidak, benda mungil ini selalu memberitahuku secara tidak langsung ketika terjadi bahaya.

"Ini chip milik Gel-Shocker yang kau ceritakan? Imut bangettt!" Baker memandangnya dengan gemas. Aku mengangguk. Kugenggam chip itu, tapi cahayanya tetap memancar dari sela-sela jari. Aku merasakan firasat buruk.

_"Anri kepada Spirits unit 2!"_

Transmitterku mendadak berteriak. Suaranya pimpinan wanita kami yang cukup kencang membuat semua orang disekitarku panik. Tenda yang tadinya sepi kini mulai riuh. Sekarang aku menjadi pusat perhatian. Wajar saja, saat ini aku sedang berada di daerah unit 10, sementara teman teman satu tim-ku cukup jauh dari sini.

_"Ulangi, Anri kepada Spirits Unit 2. Bersiaplah untuk penyerangan ke Kyoto! Kalian akan membantu Taki dan Ichimonji!"_

…

**End of Act 05**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** It's so hard to say **it's over**. PLEASE! SPARE ME! ::frustrated::  
Pengen curhat ga ada temen curhat! Not even PoWa! Gua stresssssss! *ngetok boneka di pohon jam 2 malem* Somebody help!

**Disc:** Muraeda-sensei terutama Komik Spirits vilume 9 =b  
Rokoznya punya aku, dan iseng-iseng kuselipin diantara pasukan-pasukan berani mati spirits.

**Warning:** OC/Angst (All from Rokoz POV)

Dedicated to someone that I can't speak to...hufff…. *menghela nafas super panjang*

…**..**

…

**.**

**LUMINAIRE LUMINESCENCE**

**Act 06. Warning**

…

Kami unit 2 tidak sekompak yang kalian kira. Mana mungkin semua orang yang terkumpul dari berbagai belahan dunia yang memiliki ragam kebangsaan serta bahasa bisa begitu saja berbaur dan berbincang-bincang dengan santai! Kami terbagi dalam beberapa helikopter yang berkapasitas sekitar 30 orang. Beberapa ada yang mengangapku aneh walau menurutku masih banyak yang lebih aneh. Ada yang tidak perduli tapi ada juga yang sempat duduk sebentar di sebelahku dan berusaha menyapa.

Herannya, kenapa mereka selalu bertanya soal sedotan yang selalu menguasai mulutku sejak keberangkatan helikopter unit kami? Memangnya lintingan rokok di mulut mereka jauh lebih baik?

"Hei, man! Untuk apa sedotan itu? Ini aku punya yang lebih enak." Ujar orang kelima yang menyodorkan sebatang Cerutu Havana yang tampak mahal. Dari logat bahasa Inggrisnya yang kaku serta postur tubuhnya, kurasa dia orang Costa Rika. Aku tersenyum simpul dan menggeleng perlahan untuk menolak.

"Okey…Sorry, man!" Orang itu tampak mengerti lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya untuk bersiap-siap seperti yang lain.

"Hei, aku punya Rokok kalau kau mau…" Ujar orang keenam yang berusaha menyapaku. Lagi? Apa perlu aku menggunakan pin besar bertuliskan 'Leave me alone smoker bastard!' di seragam hijauku? Gelengan kepalaku yang entah kesekian kalinya membuat satu orang lagi kembali ke posisinya. Kuhela nafas dan mengacak-acak rambut belakangku dengan salah satu tangan yang terbebas dari bazooka yang kudekap. Lebih tepatnya M1 tapi daripada menerima lebih banyak pertanyaan, aku lebih senang menyebutnya begitu. Lagipula kalau dikelompokkan dalam suatu ordo atau family seperti binatang, senjataku memang termasuk ke dalam keluarga 'Bazooka' tersebut.

"Mau permen?"

Hari ini aku sial sekali. Bagian mana dari diriku yang menarik perhatian sih, sampai semua orang datang padaku seperti lalat mengerubungi sampah? Aku menengadah melihat pria kurus pendek yang berdiri di hadapanku. Dia memegang papan jalan di tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya menawarkanku sebungkus permen.

"Nope, thank's." Jawabku.

Memang Bahasa Inggrisku tidak terlalu fasih, tapi aku bisa mengerti apa yang mereka katakan. Demi saat ini, aku mempelajari banyak bahasa termasuk jepang. Negara yang sedang kulindungi dari serangan BADAN. Alasan lainnya, agar aku bisa berkomunikasi dengan lancar andai aku bertemu Hayato kembali. Walau aku tidak yakin dia masih mengingatku.

"Kau belum tidur dari kemarin… Ambillah!" Dia langsung duduk di tempat duduk yang kosong di samping dan menaruh bungkusan permen itu di pangkuanku. Wangi buah-buahan terasa menusuk terutama jeruk, buah kesukaanku. sayangnya saat ini aku tidak tertarik menikmatinya. Aku mencoba memperhatikan anak itu lagi. Umurnya kuperkirakan masih sangat muda. Sekitar 15? Tidak mungkin… Mana mau pasukan Spirits menerima anak-anak walau mereka memiliki alasan yang sangat kuat untuk membunuh.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin…"

"Rokoz. Berkebangsaan campur Kanada-Indonesia. Lahir 3 Desember 1952. Berumur 26 tahun. Masuk ke dalam Spirits dan ditempatkan di unit 2 atas permintaan khusus. Hei! Aku juga orang Indonesia! Tapi kujamin kau tidak mengerti bahasanya." Ucapnya panjang lebar sambil menulis di papan jalannya dengan kecepatan super. Baiklah… Dia mengacuhkanku.

"Permintaan khusus? Kalau mau lebih spesial, harusnya kau masuk unit 10." Tambahnya lagi sambil tertawa seakan mengejek.

"Bukan urusanmu." kataku singkat sambil melihat langit-langit helikopter. Tampaknya dia salah mencari mangsa. Aku bukan tipe yang enak diajak ngobrol. Aku sendiri menyadari itu. Hanya tampaknya percuma menjelaskan padanya, karena makhluk keras kepala di sebelahku tidak berhenti bicara.

"Memang apa yang kau cari di unit 2, tuan Rokoz?" tanyanya lagi. Aku sedikit kesal karena dia berani memanggil namaku sementara dia sama sekali tidak memperkenalkan diri. Tapi kumaafkan karena dia sudah menambahkan kata tuan.

"Geldam." Jawabku singkat.

"Geldam? Kamu orang Afrika?"

"Kamu yang bilang aku campuran Asia-Amerika kan?" Aku menaikkan alis untuk membalas tawa ejekannya tadi. "Aku besar di Brazil dan tidak kemana-mana sampai Geldam brengsek itu menghancurkan desaku.

"Geldam di Brazil?" Dia tampak kaget. Dan kembali mengacak-acak tumpukan kertas di atas papan.

"Itu cerita 6 tahun lalu dan sekali lagi, itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Dari dataku, saat itu Geldam ada di Afrika. Mereka tidak mungkin pindah sangat jauh sampai…Amerika selatan?"

"Buka cabang mungkin." Kataku setengah bercanda. Aku malas membahas masa lalu, karena hanya membuka kembali kotak Pandora ingatanku yang tidak ingin kusentuh kembali. Mendengar kesinisanku, akhirnya orang cerewet di sebelahku diam juga. Data apa? Nonsense! Aku mengalami semuanya, maka aku yang berhak menentukan apa pengalamanku itu sebuah ilusi atau bukan.

Setelah beberapa saat aku agak menyesal juga sudah berkata seketus itu. Kali ini aku mencoba angkat bicara, lagipula kulihat dia berbeda dengan orang-orang menyebalkan yang sedari tadi hanya menawariku rokok. "Berapa umurmu…tuan…?"

"Andea. Umurku 16." jawabnya mantap sambil tersenyum. Aku tersedak karena dugaanku benar. Hampir saja sedotan di bibirku terlepas. Ini makin tidak masuk akal. Untuk apa spirits merekrut anak dibawah umur?

"Kita hampir sampai!"

Teriakan salah seorang dari kami bagai tombol pemicu bom, karena dalam sepersekian detik semua orang di hadapanku termasuk anak kecil dengan papan jalan tadi sudah bersiap dengan senjata andalannya. Aku mengikuti beberapa orang yang berdesakan di kaca jendela sempit untuk melihat pertarungan yang sedang berlangsung di TKP.

Walau kurang jelas terlihat, tidak mungkin aku melupakan sosok monster itu. Monster sulur yang kupikir sudah dibunuh Hayato saat pemusnahan markas Geldam di Brazil! Hill Chameleon! Nama sosok monster tersebut. Sayangnya kali ini sulur itu berhasil membungkus tubuh Kamen Rider Nigo. Sebutan untuk Rider form bagi Ichimonji Hayato.

"Hayatooo!"

Aku ingin sekali terjun untuk menolongnya tapi yang benar saja. Bisa-bisa aku mati konyol kalau jatuh dari ketinggian ribuan kaki. Lagipula jarak helikopter ini masih jauh.

Selama itu, kami unit 2 yang terbagi tidak kurang dari 5 helikopter hanya bisa menonton pertarungan dari udara sampai komandan Taki membantu idolaku melancarkan pukulan. Aku terkesima ketika monster itu musnah dengan indahnya. Darahku meluap-luap gembira. Kueratkan rompi hijau yang kini menjadi kebanggaanku dan semua orang yang menyandang nama Spirits layaknya lambang yang terukir pada tangan kiri seragam kami.

Aku menyentuh bandul salib yang sekarang menggantung rapih di telinga kiriku sebelum menutup kaca helm yang berbentuk seperti Shuriken, senjata terkenal yang digunakan dalam kalangan ninja. Sentuhan itu membuat tanda untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri sebelum memulai kembali pertempuran. Anting peninggalan ibu dan Rugo yang kukombinasi dengan bandul kalungku yang diselamatkan Hayato. Sungguh sempurna.

"Semua pasukan terdekat, majuuu!"

Secepat laba-laba membuat sarang, kami mulai meluncur dengan tali dari pintu helikopter menuju TKP. Monsternya banyak sekali! Rupanya sebelum mati, Hill Chameleon sempat menetaskan larvanya. Celaka!

Nigo dan Kamen Rider berwarna merah yang dipanggil ZX kini makin kesulitan karena berhasil dikepung ratusan monster. Sementara, kami memerlukan waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk mencapai mereka karena harus menerobos antrian manusia yang memenuhi jalan sepanjang kuil Kiyomiozudera. Walau kami mendapat perintah untuk mengurangi korban sipil, tetap saja hal itu terkadang mustahil terutama karena senjataku dan kebanyakan pasukan lain adalah senjata berat seperti Tiger atau Panzer.

"ROKOZ, BAHAYA!"

…

**End of Act 06**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Minggu ini UTS! Banyak tugas, Banyak pikiran, Banyak masalah… Ampun dah! Pengen libur seminggu tanpa diganggu!

**Disc:** Rokoz bukan punya Muraeda Sensei! Tapi Kamen Rider bukan punya aku! Sisanya belum bisa disebutin, bisi spoiler, hwhwhwhw…  
Silahkan baca-baca lagi komik Spirits volume 9, aku hanya menyela spot yang kosong XD

**Warning:** OC/Angst (All from Rokoz POV)

Dedicated to All d**IV**ision and d**IV**isi's support like **Raye,** **Eve**, **Zee**, **Fied, Lycans, Gaoh, Satsuma… **I Love you all!

…..

…

.

**LUMINAIRE LUMINESCENCE**

**Act 07. Rejecting**

…

Aku menjatuhkan diri dan secepatnya berbalik untuk menembak monster dengan mata pisau di kedua tangannya. Kalau aku telat beberapa detik saja, kurasa kepalaku sekarang sudah hilang. Teriakan Andea menyelamatkanku.

"Thank's Pal! Aku lebih nyaman kalau langsung dipanggil dengan nama!"

Sambil menyeringai padanya, aku memperbaiki posisi sedotan di mulutku dan kembali menerjang sekerumun monster larva menjijikkan yang memblokir jalan utama. Tujuanku, mendekati Kamen Rider Nigo masih cukup panjang. Aku bahkan sempat mengomel kesal ketika kehilangan radar senapan saat lima atau lebih monster mengeroyokku. Setelah perang ini usai, aku bersumpah pada diri sendiri untuk menjadi perakit senjata handal.

"Kiiiiii~~~"

Lagi-lagi monster dengan perawakan sama seperti sebelumnya menghadang. Makhluk-makhluk itu ternyata gampang dikalahkan asal berhasil menghindari mata pisau di ujung tangan mereka. Hanya saja jumlahnya terlalu fantastis, sehingga membuat kami sedikit gentar.

"Oy! Awas!"

Kali ini aku menusuk salah satu monster dengan ujung senapanku ketika dia mencoba menyerang Andea dari belakang. Anak kecil dan perang. Benar-benar kombinasi di luar logika. Nanti aku akan mengancam Gordon untuk mengadakan demo besar-besaran pada Komandan Taki karena berani memasukkan anak sekecil itu ke dalam unit.

Peluruku habis! Aku berinisiatif mencari tempat aman untuk mengisi amunisi, namun serangan tak terduga salah satu monster mengenai siku kiriku dengan telak.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Aku jatuh dan berguling di jalan yang dipenuhi pasir serta pasukan unit 2 yang telah terbunuh. Tidak hanya sedotan, M1-ku juga tersingkir jauh karena ulah monster larva sialan tadi. Mereka melanjutkan serangan. Kali ini kaki dan pertahanan depan tubuhku menjadi sasaran utama. Aku memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulut. Derak tiap tulangku terdengar jelas. Rasanya seperti memasuki penggilingan barang bekas otomatis. Aku bahkan tidak sempat menangis.

_Sial! Sakiiit!_

Dari kejauhan Andea mengambil Bazooka milikku dan menyingkirkan para monster di Area dengan akurat. Kemudian dia menyeretku dengan badan kecilnya menuju reruntuhan kuil yang terlihat aman. Kami bersandar di salah satu puing kayu besar. Aku terengah-engah. Mencoba menghisap oksigen sebanyak mungkin untuk merekondisi stamina.

"Aku ditolong lagi. Thank's!"

"Kau juga tadi menolongku. Jangan dipikirkan" Katanya sambil menyerahkan Bazooka yang baru saja berhasil dipakainya dengan lihai. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menggenggamnya, sehingga senjata laras panjang itu jatuh dengan mulus.

"Uuugh…" Aku mengerang lemah sambil kembali memuntahkan darah.

"Rokoz, perutmu sobek!" Teman kecilku itu mulai panik dan melihat sekeliling untuk mencari secarik kain yang bisa dipakai menghentikan pendarahanku. Tapi tampaknya percuma. Karena di sekitar kami hanya terdapat pasir serta puing-puing kayu.

"Yeah..dan sepertinya tangan kiriku patah…"

Kuhapus darah yang ada di sekitar mulut dengan punggung tangan yang masih berfungsi. Aku benci keadaan ini. Walau komandan Taki sudah memperingatkan kami pada saat upacara pembukaan unit spirits, tetap saja menjadi Cyborg dan membalas dendam adalah prioritasku.

"Aku akan minta bantuan! Sebelumnya ayo kita ke tempat yang lebih aman!" Kata Andea cemas.

"Tidak usah! Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Kau cepat lari!"

"Enak saja! Kalau kau tidak pergi aku juga tidak!"

Dasar Anak kecil! Semuanya memang keras kepala! Rugo…lagi-lagi aku teringat padamu. Bedanya, kali ini tidak akan kubiarkan nasib sialmu ikut menimpa anak ini.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi sama-sama!" Ajakanku langsung dibalas cepat dengan anggukan. Andea menopangku dan kami mencoba menuju area tujuan unit 2 di tengah kuil Kiyomiozudera secepatnya.

Ternyata mengambil rute memutar membuat perjalanan menjadi lebih jauh. Untunglah kuil selalu mempunyai banyak jalan kecil bagi para peziarah, sementara para monster lebih asik berkutat di jalan utama. Tanpa terasa, kami sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Kulihat beberapa helikopter mengangkut para korban hidup. Aku mulai sedikit lega.

"Cepat ke helikopter penyelamat!" Andea melepaskan pegangan dan mengisi amunisi senapannya yang jauh lebih kecil dariku.

"Kamu sendiri?"

Dia mengerutkan dahi seakan pertanyaanku bukan pertanyaan orang waras. Meski setelah itu dia tetap tersenyum juga. Tangannya mengusap pipiku lembut, menyingkirkan darah yang masih tersisa di ujung bibirku.

"Rokoz, Aku ini anggota Spirits. Walau keadaan terlihat stabil, memastikan semuanya sampai benar-benar aman adalah tugas seorang prajurit. Kamu juga pasti akan berpikir hal yang sama."

Aku tertegun mendengar ucapannya. Aku kalah telak. Di usia yang sangat muda, dia bahkan sudah paham akan beratnya memikul sebuah tanggung jawab. Aku yakin suatu saat dia akan jadi orang besar.

"Apa Indonesia negara yang indah?" Pertanyaanku yang tiba-tiba membuatnya kaget, namun tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuatnya mengangguk.

"Sangaaat Indah! Berkunjunglah kesana. Kota asalku berada di Bali. Kujamin pantainya tidak kalah dari pantai negaramu." Jawabnya. Kami tergelak beberapa saat sebelum aku benar-benar melepas kepergiannya. Sebagai gantinya kuacungkan kepalan tanganku.

"Jangan mati!"

"Sip!"

Ternyata bagian tengah kuil sudah sangat aman bahkan cenderung sepi. Para larva yang lepas sudah hampir semuanya dibereskan oleh Spirits dibantu oleh Kamen Rider ZX. Pemandangan di sekitarku seperti pemakaman umum masal. Puluhan pasukan unit 2 bergelimpangan di atas darah dan pasir tebal dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku juga menyusul mereka.

"Tunggu!" Ucapku dengan suara bergetar pada seseorang yang hadir tidak jauh di depanku.

Aku berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju sosok samar yang berdiri sendirian di antara tumpukan mayat. Kabut tebal akibat sisa ledakan cukup mengganggu penglihatanku, tapi aku tidak mungkin salah mengenalinya. Apalagi dia adalah orang yang sudah lama ingin kutemui. Sosok serangga itu pun segera berbalik perlahan.

"Kamu…?"

Dan setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku bertatapan kembali dengan idolaku. Tidak benar-benar bertatapan karena dia masih dalam form rider. Tapi aku yakin dia sedang menatapku dalam. Sama seperti pertemuan pertama kami di Brazil ketika itu. Karena Jarak kami tidak sampai beberapa meter, aku sedikit salah tingkah.

"Hayato-san! Sudah lama sekali…" Kataku sambil memamerkan bahasa Jepangku yang sudah fasih.

"Ro…koz, ya?" Tanyanya ragu-ragu. Aku mengangguk samar. Berusaha meminimalisir setiap gerakan karena luka-luka di tubuhku membuat dagingku seperti tersayat.

Kulihat tubuh hijau gelapnya juga dihiasi luka. Darah mengalir dari leher dan beberapa bagian lain, membuat perpaduan warna yang serasi dengan tangan merahnya yang dijuluki Diablo. walau begitu dia berusaha untuk berdiri tegar. Sebetulnya keadaanku juga tidak kalah kacau. Tangan kiriku sudah mati rasa dan perutku terus menerus mengeluarkan darah. Sekarang satu-satunya harapan untuk bertumpu hanyalah Bazooka yang selalu setia di tangan kananku. Ujungnya kutancapkan ke tanah untuk menopang berat tubuhku.

"Akhirnya… Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu lagi…"

"Rokoz! Diam dulu… kau luka parah. Aku akan minta Taki untuk membawamu ke helikopter medis."

Secepatnya aku menangkap tangan kanan Hayato dengan tanganku yang remuk. Kemungkinan hidupku kali ini sangat kecil. Untuk bernafas pun aku agak kesulitan. Kemungkinan terburuk, tulang rusukku yang patah sukses menembus paru-paru.

"Tolong…Jadikan… aku sepertimu…" ucapku terbata-bata. Aku mencoba memegangnya makin erat walau rasa sakit yang luar biasa terus menjalar bagai ular mencari mangsa.

"Apa?"

"Aku… ingin sepertimu…hhh..aku..ingin menjadi…Kamen Rider…"

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara, aku sendiri yang akan mengantarmu!" Dia mencoba menyingkirkan tanganku perlahan. Seharusnya dia bisa melepaskan tangannya dengan mudah, tapi luka yang sedang dialami Hayato tidak kalah menyedihkan dariku. Bedanya, dia bukan manusia.

"Pembunuh Rugo… belum kutemukan" Kutekankan setiap kata agar dia tahu aku sedang serius.

"Cukup! Kamu bisa mati!"

"Aku…ingin sepertimu…"

"Rokoz!"

"JADIKAN AKU KAMEN RIDEEER!"

PLAAAAAAAAK

Tangan merah milik hayato mendarat keras di pipi kananku. Membuatku benar-benar kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

…

**End of Act 07**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** TF KEMAREN RAME! nongkrong depan pintu exit dari siang sambil ngerumpi sama **Kurata, Ash, Demitt, Satsuma, Benith** sama **Lycans**! Dan makasih juga kado2 white day-nya! Moga kita ketemu lagi dalam waktu dekat XD

**Disc:** Kalau Ishinomori Pro, Kodansha, Bandai dan Muraeda-sensei ngebolehin para rider showa gua PO, apalagi tambah diskonan, GUA BELI AMPE SPARE PART-NYA! *emosi ga dapet SIC Amazon ampe sekarang.*

**Warning:** OC/ Angst (All from Rokoz POV)

Dedicated to **All my multiply contacts**. **Aniki, Tako-pair, Kuma-senpai, Daisuke, Arga-san, Arie-san** dan semua yang ga bisa kusebutin satu-satu…You're all so kind and appreciate my works *hug*

…**..**

…

**.**

**LUMINAIRE LUMINESCENCE**

**Act 08. Falling**

…

Sudah berjam-jam aku memandang langit-langit ruangan ICU yang gelap. Beberapa kali kuusap bekas tamparan Hayato di pipi kananku yang mungkin sudah tidak berbekas tapi entah kenapa masih terasa sakit.

Aku dirawat di salah satu unit helikopter medis darurat sebelum dipindahkan ke laboratorium khusus sendirian karena keadaanku yang mengkhawatirkan. Tubuhku terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah. Dua rusuk dan tangan kiriku patah sehingga aku harus mendapat sisipan pen. Walau memakan waktu lebih dari 8 jam, perutku berhasil dioperasi. Kata salah satu dokter yang mengoperasiku, aku bisa selamat saat ini karena nasib baik.

Sementara sebagian besar teman satu unitku tewas. Andea bahkan tidak diketahui kabarnya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Bagaimana kalau tulangmu tidak tersambung lagi?" tukas seseorang berkacamata dan berbaju putih yang sedang sibuk mengurus berkas-berkas ditangannya sambil menjagaku.

"Prof, aku sudah 2 hari disini. Aku bosan!" Ujarku terdengar manja untuk menarik simpati.

"Aku tidak berbaik hati… Sudah untung kau masih hidup. Lebih baik tidur saja dan istirahat."

Aku hampir tertawa mendengar kata-kata itu. Semenjak Rugo meninggal aku hampir tidak pernah tidur dengan benar. Karena hal itulah aku memiliki kantung mata yang cukup parah. Aku takut kalau aku menurup mata, pembunuh adikku akan lolos semakin jauh. Lagipula pikiranku terus dipenuhi niat balas dendam. Semua hal paranoid itu menstimulasiku sehingga aku gagal tidur nyenyak.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan…"

"Kau ini…" Professor yang menjagaku mulai mengeluarkan nada kesal.

"Aku ingin ke tempat Ichimonji Hayato…" Lanjutku tidak perduli.

"Ichimonji-san? Untuk apa?"

"Dia teman lama… Aku hanya ingin berbincang-bincang." Ujarku sedikit memaksa.

"Tidak bisa, saat ini dia sedang dirawat intensif. Kemungkinanmu hidup hanya 40% kalau kau tidak menurut."

Wah… professor ini benar-benar tepat sasaran. Padahal dokter professional saja harus menyiapkan hati untuk memberitahu penyakit berat pasiennya. Aku sendiri tahu kalau hidupku mungkin tidak akan lama lagi, tapi aku tidak mau mati sia-sia.

"Kalau Cyborg, luka parah seperti aku, pasti bisa sembuh total ya?"

"Tentu saja. Apa yang kau harapkan dari seonggok mesin!"

Darahku mendidih mendengar jawabannya yang tidak berperasaan. Aku tidak percaya dia mengatakan hal itu, padahal sekarang seluruh Jepang bahkan seluruh dunia tahu siapa yang sedang berjuang menolong mereka.

"Seonggok mesin itulah yang sudah menyelamatkan kita dari serangan BADAN!" teriakku.

Kurasa dia menyesal telah mengucapkan pilihan kata yang buruk, karena dia langsung terdiam dan melepas kacamatanya untuk pura-pura dibersihkan. Tipikal orang basa-basi!

"Rokoz-san…tolong jangan banyak bicara. Lukamu terlalu parah untuk dioperasi dua kali."

"Aku juga tidak suka mengulang ucapanku dua kali. Sekarang bawa aku ke tempat Hayato!" Kataku bersikeras. Aku memaksanya menatapku yang masih terbaring. Tidak sampai sekian detik sampai akhirnya dia menghela nafas panjang dan mengangguk.

…

..

.

Wajahnya masih sama seperti 6 tahun lalu. Kulitnya yang putih serta rambut halusnya yang tebal tidak pernah berubah. Saat sedang tidur dia sama seperti manusia pada umumnya. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau pemuda di hadapanku adalah hasil rekonstruksi hidup.

Aku agak ketakutan untuk memiliki tubuh abadi dan menjalani kehidupan di dunia ini sendirian, tapi itu harga mati yang harus kubayar demi sebuah balas dendam. Aku ingin mendapatkannya!

"Ngg…?"

"Ah Maaf!"

Sebelum hayato sepenuhnya sadar, aku melepaskan genggaman tangan kananku darinya. Aku memiliki kebiasaan untuk memegang tangan Rugo ketika dia sakit atau tertidur, dan sampai saat ini aku refleks melakukannya. Mukaku memerah saat dia sekarang lurus menatapku dengan ekspresi terkejut. Seperti biasa, keindahan mata Hazel-nya tidak pernah pudar.

"Kamu lagi…" Ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan senyum. Kuyakinkan dia untuk tetap berbaring. Lagipula kurasa dia masih terlalu lemah untuk bisa duduk.

"Rokoz-san! Tolong jangan ganggu Ichimonji-san! Dia baru saja transfusi!" Salah seorang professor yang tampak sibuk di depan monitor memarahiku dengan nada suara sekecil mungkin. Memang selain kami, di ruangan itu masih ada sekitar 3 professor yang masih berusaha memulihkan kondisi Hayato.

"Maaf…" jawabku pelan. Kucoba untuk memperbaiki posisi dudukku di atas tempat tidur. Semacam tandu beroda yang dengan susah payah ikut dibawa kemari karena keegoisanku. Tandu itu bersebelahan langsung dengan tempat tidur Hayato.

"Lukamu bagaimana?" Tanyaku pada Ichimonji yang masih terus menatapku.

"Lukamu bagaimana?" Hayato balik bertanya. "Bukannya kau harusnya istirahat sehabis operasi? Yang cyborg siapa sih?"

"Sakit sih. Tapi aku nekat kemari karena ingin bertanya sesuatu…" Kataku langsung ke tujuan utama. Berbicara dengan Hayato entah kenapa membuatku merasa nyaman.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya mendadak serius.

"Temanku bilang… saat itu… Geldam tidak seharusnya di Brazil." Aku menarik nafas cukup dalam. Saat ini aku masih kesulitan untuk berbicara banyak karena paru-paruku masih dalam masalah. Tapi rasa sakit ini harus kutahan bagaimanapun caranya.

"Kenapa?" tambahku.

"Aku kurang tahu..."

"Bohong!"

Hayato terdiam cukup lama. Entah dia sedang berpikir atau menyusun kata-kata yang tepat, aku tidak tahu.

"Mereka… mereka mencari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak tahu fungsinya." Jawabnya getir.

Aku tidak puas dengan jawabannya. Apa yang disebut 'sesuatu tidak berfungsi' itu sampai harus mengorbankan sebagian besar rakyat Brazil? Benar-benar keterlaluan!

"Sebuah cahaya…"

"Cahaya?"

Dia kembali terdiam. Berusaha menghindari kontak mata denganku. Dari gelagatnya, aku tahu dia merahasiakan sesuatu.

"Oh iya, sebelum itu, ada yang mau kukembalikan!" Hayato tiba-tiba membelokkan pembicaran. Aku sedikit tidak terima dengan percakapan yang menggantung. Tapi aku masih mencari saat yang tepat untuk bertanya, terutama soal chip yang terkunci di sakuku kiriku.

"Hah? Apanya?"

"Aku mau mengembalikan hutangku. Entah kenapa aku yakin suatu saat akan bertemu lagi denganmu. Proooof, tolong doooonk!"

Walau mendesah kesal karena para pasiennya tidak mau menurut, salah seorang professor tetap mengambil bungkusan tebal dari kotak di dekat tempat tidur Hayato yang kemudian diserahkannya padaku.

Aku menerima benda yang tidak asing itu di dalam pangkuanku. Jaketku? Jaket coklat tebal yang kupinjamkan pada Hayato dulu? Aku terkesan ternyata dia masih menyimpannya. *

"Kadang-kadang aku memakainya juga. Sekarang aku kembalikan. Thank's ya!"

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Waktu itu kau dua kali menolongku. Kau bahkan menemukan bandul kalungku yang berharga" Kataku pelan sambil memegang telinga kiriku yang dihiasi untaian salib perak.

"Tapi kali ini kamu yang menolongku. Aku kaget kamu menjadi anggota spirits."

"Ahahaha… Itu karena aku ingin bertemu lagi denganmu. Aku mati-matian untuk belajar bahasa Jepang dan bisa masuk unit 2."

"Gombaaal!"

Kami kembali tertawa selepas-lepasnya. Aku bahkan hampir lupa kalau perutku harus benar-benar istirahat. Setelah suasana mulai senyap aku mencoba meneruskan apa yang menjadi tujuanku.

"Hayato-san…Waktu itu, aku serius…" kataku.

"Apanya"

"Soal menjadi sepertimu…"

Hayato terlihat kembali kesal mendengar desakan permintaanku yang seperti anak kecil ketika merengek dibelikan permen.

"Dengar, menjadi cyborg itu bukan main-main!"

"Aku tidak main-main. Setelah sembuh nanti bukan berarti aku akan melanjutkan hidup dengan normal." Bantahku. Aku kembali menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan.

"Walau sembuh, tangan kiriku tidak akan bisa berfungsi lagi secara normal. Aku juga mungkin akan lumpuh." Kataku melebih-lebihkan sambil memandang tangan kiriku yang dibalut perban dengan sempurna. Sebetulnya kemungkinan terdekatku saat ini mungkin lebih buruk. Apalagi aku tidak menuruti perintah istirahat dari para dokter dan professor sukarelawan yang merawatku.

"Tetap tidak!"

"Aku tidak yakin umurku masih panjang! Tapi aku juga tidak ingin organisasi brengsek seperti Geldam, Gelshocker, Dai-shocker atau BADAN berkuasa lagi!"

"Dari mana kamu tahu soal Dai-Shocker?" salah seorang professor yang mengikuti percakapan kami terkejut hingga menjatuhkan kertas-kertas yang dipegangnya. Aku bangun dan mendekati Hayato perlahan. Syukurlah selang infusku cukup panjang, sehingga aku tidak kesulitan bergerak. Namun untuk berjalan selangkah saja kakiku bagai tersayat-sayat. Sakitnya minta ampun!

""Jadikan aku cyborg! Apapun resikonya akan kutanggung! Aku mohon!"

"Rokoz…tenang…" Hayato meringis karena aku mencengkeram salah satu bahunya dengan keras. Memaksanya merubah posisi menjadi terduduk. Melihat itu semua professor menghentikan pekerjaannya untuk menenangkanku yang mulai lepas kendali.

"Jadikan aku…Kamen Rider..guuukhh."

Kembali, aku memuntahkan darah segar. Warnanya kali ini kehitaman. Kepalaku agak pusing. Paru-paruku seperti terbakar. Apa ini artinya waktuku hanya sebentar lagi?

"Rokoz-san! Jangan banyak bergerak. Kita akan mengembalikanmu ke ruang ICU sekarang!"

Aku menggeleng keras. Menyingkirkan kuncian mereka seraya merogoh kantung celana kiriku dengan tangan kanan. Agak kesulitan memang, tapi aku berharap menemukan benda yang kucari. Setelah itu kujulurkan benda kecil bercahaya itu di depan mereka.

"Ini…"

"Tidak mungkin…!"

"Luminaire!"

"Apa chip ini yang mereka cari?" Tanyaku terengah-engah sambil menjulurkan chip penuh cahaya di tanganku pada tiap pasang mata di ruangan.

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Cerita lama…Aku..hh…mencurinya dari markas Geldam saat itu..." Suaraku mulai terdengar lemah. "Kenapa Chip ini ada di dalam Markas Geldam kalau…hh..mereka mencarinya?"

"Aku lengah. Mereka berhasil membuatku luka parah. Saat itulah mereka merebut chip itu dariku."

Aku teringat pertemuan pertama dengan Hayato ketika dia terluka parah di hutan. Jadi saat itu terjadi perang besar-besaran di Markas Geldam?

"Hayato-san…aku mohon…aku ingin balas dendam…" Air mataku mulai tak terbendung. Cairan bening itu kini mengalir dari kedua sudut mataku. Aku sudah putus harapan. Aku tidak mau mati sebelum tujuanku tercapai. Bagaimana aku menghadap Rugo di dunia sama kalau aku mati sia-sia?

"Balas dendam itu sia-sia untuk manusia sepertimu. Biar aku yang gantikan. Kau tidak usah memaksakan diri." Kata Hayato pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai.

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku! Adikku segalanya bagiku!"

"Aku..sungguh tidak bisa…"

"Aku..hh..aku..Uhuuk!" kali ini aku memuntahkan darah lebih banyak. Dan jatuh di sebelah tempat tidur Hayato.

"ROKOZ!"

"Aku…mohon.."

Kesadaranku mulai menjauh. Tubuhku sudah sampai pada batasnya. Sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran, samar-samar aku melihat Ichimonji menghentikan salah satu professor dan berkata dengan suara tercekat.

"Ambil spare partku yang dibutuhkan…"

…

**End of Act 08**

* Tonton Ichigo episode 93-94 atau baca spirits volume 5, Hahahahaha! Bokap gua punya jaket yang sama persis lhooo *diinjek kastil Doran*


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Kena Artblock…mati dah… Males ke DA, males ke MP, pokoknya yang masih agak niat cuma ke FF. Haduh!

**Disc:** Kamen rider milik Ishinomori-sama dan Komiknya dibuat ulang oleh Muraeda-sensei. Zzzzzzz….*Ketiduran nunggu komik The End dateng*

**Warning:** OC/ Angst (All from Rokoz POV)

Dedicated to **my laptop**, **my PC**, **my tablet** and **all gadgets** yang udah bantu aku. Aku bakal ninggalin kalian dulu selama Artblock! *hug…ga jadi deh...takut kesetrum*

…**..**

…

**.**

**LUMINAIRE LUMINESCENCE**

**Act 09. Changing**

…

"Rugo…Aku pulang…"

Tumben sepi. Biasanya belum sampai ruang tengah, Rugo pasti sudah ribut dan memelukku. Aku jadi sedikit khawatir.

"Rugo?" Aku membuka sepatu, meletakkannya begitu saja lalu bergegas ke kamarnya. Yang Aku takut, jangan-jangan sudah jam segini dia belum pulang sekolah atau main ke rumah temannya tapi tidak menitip pesan apapun.

"Kakak…?"

Dari ambang pintu, kulihat dia sedang berbaring malas di atas tempat tidur sambil membolak-balik sebuah majalah olahraga. Wajahnya sembab. Kurasa dia habis menangis.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku lembut. Kudekati perlahan dan kubelai rambut gelapnya yang hampir menyentuh bahu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa…"

"Bohong…ayo cerita!" Aku berbaring di sebelahnya, mendesaknya merapat ke dinding. Rugo cemberut saat aku ikut menjajah ranjang kecilnya.

"Tadi di sekolah, teman-teman sekelas bermain ramalan…"

"lalu?"

"Aku kesal katanya bintang takdir kita akan berpisah tapi kemudian saling bertabrakan dan menghancurkan satu sama lain." Ucap adikku sambil tetap cemberut.

"Kamu iniii! Kok bisa sih percaya sih? Itu kan Cuma ramalan! Hahahaha!" Aku tertawa saat adikku menggembungkan pipinya sambil menatapku sebal. Lucu sekali!

"Kok kakak ketawa sih? Tidak khawatir?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Lagipula mana mungkin aku menghancurkanmu juga sebaliknya?" Jawabku sambil kembali membelai rambutnya yang halus. "Kecuali kalau kamu tidak buat PR" tambahku lagi.

"Aaaah kakak!" Sekarang Rugo meninjuku bertubi-tubi dan kami saling tangkis hingga dia duduk di atas perutku seraya memukulku pelan di bahu. Tawa renyah yang biasa mulai kembali hadir pada wajahnya, aku menjadi lega.

"Nih, biar kamu percaya." Aku menyodorkan jari kelingkingku. Rugo tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk semangat lalu mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jariku.

"Aku sayang kakak!"

"Aku juga…"

…

..

.

Kucoba perlahan membuka mata, tapi cahaya menyilaukan yang tiba-tiba menyerang mengurungkan niatku. Badanku terasa berat sekaligus ringan. Aku menghirup udara seakan bukan paru-paru yang memompa nafasku. Degup jantungku berdebar kencang seperti ada bom yang tercangkok disana. Apa karena selama beberapa tahun ini aku tidak pernah tidur senyenyak ini?

"Sudah bangun?" Tanya seseorang yang tidak bisa kulihat.

"Silau…tolong jauhkan cahaya itu dariku!" Pintaku agak kasar sambil mengibaskan tangan. Aku benci cahaya yang terlalu terang. Membuat mataku sakit saja.

"Tekanan darah Ok! Sistem A, system B, Ok!"

"Bagus, tolong periksa pompa nadi dan sambungan tangan kiri."

"Semua Ok!"

Aku hanya bisa mendengar suara serta perintah aneh dari orang-orang disekitarku. Aku masih malas membuka mata. Berharap kembali tidur dan melihat Rugo lagi seperti dalam mimpiku. Kubuka mataku perlahan sekali lagi, kali ini tidak ada cahaya mengganggu sehingga aku lebih nyaman melihat. Kuangkat tangan kananku untuk melihat jari kelingking. Semua kenangan itu terasa sangat singkat. Tapi aku bersyukur aku masih hidup.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Rokoz-san?"

"Buruk. Padahal aku baru saja bermimpi kembali ke masa lalu, tapi sudah harus bangun." Jawabku blak-blakan. Badanku pegal, aku ingin sedikit berjalan-jalan. Lebih dari itu, Aku harus menemui Hayato kembali!

"Tunggu, jangan bangun dulu…" Seseorang pria setengah baya bermasker berusaha menahanku.

"Berisik!" Aku menjadi emosi lalu mendorongnya. Tanpa sadar dia terbanting keras setelah menerima doronganku dan menabrak meja kecil. Menumpahkan semua yang ada di dalamnya.. Aku kaget setengah mati.

"Ma..maaf!" Aku segera bangun untuk menolongnya. Aku sedikit cemas, padahal aku yakin tadi mendorongnya cukup pelan.

Tunggu dulu! Badanku tidak sakit sama sekali. Aku bahkan mendorongnya menggunakan tangan kiriku yang patah. Gerakanku terhenti sambil mengamati seluruh badanku yang bisa kulihat dengan mata telanjang. Sekarang aku hanya dibalut oleh pakaian longgar berwarna putih, sama seperti pakaian seseorang yang hendak menjalani operasi. Tidak ada bagian tubuhku yang dibalut, bahkan aku merasa sangat sehat.

"Apa yang terjadi…?" Tanyaku bingung pada semua orang yang ada di ruangan.

"Jaga baik-baik tubuh itu…" Ucap orang yang baru saja kudorong. "Ichimonji-san memberikannya untukmu."

"Apa?" aku masih tidak percaya. Apa maksudnya? Apa sekarang aku telah menjadi cyborg? Lalu apa yang terjadi pada ichimonji?

"Tolong kembali tidur, Rokoz-san. Masih banyak yang harus kita periksa." Beberapa orang mulai mengelilingiku waspada dan mempersilahkanku kembali tidur di meja operasi. Apa boleh buat, aku terpaksa menurut. Mereka mengikat tangan dan kakiku kencang sehingga aku sulit bergerak.

"Kalian mau apa?" Aku agak takut ketika melihat alat dengan ujung seperti bor ditaruh di samping pelipisku.

"Maaf Rokoz-san. Tapi kami harus melakukannya.

"Melakukan apa?" Sekarang aku benar-benar takut. Terutama ketika roda bor itu mulai bergerak.

"Ceroton System… semacam pencucian otak. Agar kau tidak ingat bahwa sekarang kau bukan manusia."

_Pencucian otak katanya? Apa maksudnya mereka ingin melenyapkan ingatanku?_

"Kalian bercanda! Lepas!" teriakku. "aku tidak mau kehilangan semuanya. Aku mau balas dendam!"

"Itulah tujuannya Rokoz-san. Lebih baik hidup tanpa dendam, lagipula kau sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa. Setidaknya, jangan sia-siakan kesempatan hidup kedua yang sudah kau peroleh. "

"Kalian brengsek!"

_Apa artinya hidup tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat Rugo lagi? Itu semua sama saja dengan mati. Lagipula aku masih ada hutang janji dengannya!_

"Kami tetap membuat seluruh tubuhmu berfungsi seperti manusia umumnya, jadi jangan cemas." Ujar pemilik suara yag lain.

"JANGAAAAAAAN!" Seiring berteriak aku merasakan panas luar biasa meluap dari tubuhku. Kurasakan daerah perutku bercahaya. Semua orang dan benda di sekitarku terpental mundur karena ulah cahaya itu. Aku masih terus berteriak.

"Rokoz-san! Berhenti!"

Aku terengah-engah. Keringat menetes membasahi tubuhku. Kulepaskan belenggu tangan dan kaki dengan mudah kemudian mulai terduduk.

"Apa yang…" Semua orang kini melihatku terkesima seolah aku ini hantu. Ruangan yang tadinya rapih kini tampak berantakan.

BRAAAAAAAK

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimat, sesosok monster menyerupai belalang sembah menghancurkan dinding ruangan. Diikuti pasukan-pasukan berkostum biru ketat yang tidak asing lagi. Gel shocker!

"m…nair…" Ucapnya monster itu parau.

"Ayo kita lari!" ujarku sambil menjauhi meja operasi untuk membantu para professor yang masih terjatuh di lantai.

"Serahkan luminaire!"

Monster itu mengayunkan tangan kanannya yang berbentuk pisau hingga benda-benda di ruangan terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Menakutkan. Aku harus menemukan senjata untuk membela diri.

"Kiiii~~~" Pasukan-pasukan biru tadi mulai menyerang dan menghentikan gerakan kami. Aku dengan mudah menghalau mereka semua dengan kekuatan baruku. Tidak jelek juga. Sialnya sang monster belalang berhasil meraih salah satu professor dan mencekiknya.

"Serahkan…luminaire…" katanya lagi. Kulihat professor itu hanya menggeleng. Aku memonitor sekeliling ruangan mencari celanaku seragamku. Tempat bernaungnya chip sumber petaka itu. Tapi sayang aku tidak bisa menemukannya.

"Dimana chip-ku! Serahkan saja! Kalian semua bisa mati! Chip itu sudah tidak berharga bagiku!" Kataku sembarangan.

"Rokoz-san hati-hati ucapanmu! Luminaire memang tidak penting bagimu atau kita. Tapi bagi BADAN, benda itu adalah salah satu formula berguna!" Bentakan salah seorang professor yang kuselamatkan langsung membuatku bungkam.

"Tapi kalian semua bisa mati…" Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku keras. Berpikir secepat mungkin untuk mencari jalan keluar. Ruangan ini pasti berada di bawah tanah, karena aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun selain suara mesin. Sudah jelas tidak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa menolong kami.

"Serahkan…luminaire…" Monster itu kini melihat lurus ke hadapanku sementara professor yang dicekiknya terus berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Aku tidak punya…tadinya di celanaku.." Kataku bingung. Aku menelan ludah. Monster itu menghempaskan professor dari tangan kirinya, kini tangan itu berbalik mencekikku.

"Kamu…luminaire…"

"Apa? Uhk…Lepas! Uhukk!" Hanya dengan satu tangan monster itu mengangkat tubuhku ke udara. Tenggorokanku seperti diiris. Kakiku meronta mencari pijakan.

"Lepaskan Rokoz! Jangan dia!" Semua professor di ruangan berteriak dan memaki tapi mereka tidak berdaya karena pasukan Gel Shocker mengunci gerakan mereka.

SREEEEEEEEEEEET

Dalam sekejap tangan kanannya yang berbentuk pisau berhasil membelah korban terdekat. Sadis! Darah dan organ dalamnya berhamburan. Bahkan setelahnya, monster belalang itu menginjak sisa tubuhnya tanpa belas kasihan. Semua orang di ruangan mulai menjerit histeris. Beberapa orang bahkan mulai muntah.

"Br…breng..sek.."

Air mataku tak bisa kutahan lagi. Aku mencengkeram tangan monster jahanam itu, mencoba melepaskan cekikannya dengan kedua tangan. Aku benar benar marah.

CRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Lagi-lagi panas tubuhku naik. Sebuah cahaya disekitar perutku kembali bersinar kencang. Menyisakan sosok belt yang melingkar di pinggangku dengan mantap. Monster itu tampak kesakitan menghadapi cahaya yang kuhasilkan, tapi dia tetap tidak mau melepaskanku.

"Hen..."

Aku mulai kekurangan oksigen. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada aku meneriakkan sebuah kata.

"HENSHIIIIN!"

…

**End of Act 09**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Ditingal PoWa sebulan Zzzzzz…. Rasanya keilangan setengah nyawa. Ngga ada lagi temen curhat yang bisa diajak gegeloan. Akhirnya tiap hari Cuma di rumah ngetik kaya orang gila. Seperti biasa, sambil dengerin lagu-lagu Vocaloid yang makin menarik aja. Project Diva keren! (langsung berharap AJP kaya project Diva)

**Disc:** *Siap-siap pecut kalau ada yang ngaku Kamen Rider punya dia, bukan milik Ishinomori-sama* yang pasti selain Rokoz dan Rugo yang milik gue, sisanya Cuma punya beliau.

**Warning:** OC/ Angst (All from Rokoz POV)

Dedicated to **Me**! Also dedicated to **You**! Yang udah susah payah baca fanfic gaje ini hingga sampai pada akhirnya. Tengkyu ya! Sorry kalau ada salah-salah dan hal yang kurang banget. Aku bakal coba perbaikin lagi di Fic berikutnya.

Selamat menikmati chapter terakhir!

…..

…

.

**LUMINAIRE LUMINESCENCE**

**Act 10. Everlasting**

…

Aku sibuk memandang diriku yang masih diliputi cahaya keemasan. Mataku benar-benar sakit dibuatnya. Sekarang aku memakai kostum yang kurang lebih hampir mirip seperti Hayato dan rider senior lain lengkap dengan syal. Lambang berbentuk huruf "Z" terukir pada bagian dada kiri seakan itu adalah nama yang langsung diberikan pada sosok baruku. Kulihat professor-professor yang selamat sekali lagi. Mereka hanya menggeleng, seolah keadaanku yang sekarang di luar rencana.

"Kalian…" Kata-kataku bergetar karena amarah. "Kalian menanam chip itu padaku?" Aku melampiaskan kemarahanku dengan menghajar semua pasukan Gel Shocker yang masih berkeliaran di dalam ruangan seakan mereka adalah makhluk yang tidak berharga.

"Rokoz-san, kami tidak bermaksud begitu! Kami kekurangan spare part dan entah kenapa chip itu terus menerus bercahaya di sampingmu seakan dia adalah bagian tubuhmu. Maafkan kami!"

Aku tidak ada waktu dulu untuk berbincang-bincang karena monster belalang sialan itu langsung menebas pisaunya ke arahku. Aku menangkisnya dengan tangan kosong dan dia langsung terpental. Luar biasa! Sekarang aku mengerti perasaan anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan mainan yang diinginkan. Tapi aku tidak boleh melupakan tujuan utamaku.

"Kamu…luminaire…" monster itu bersikeras.

"Bukan!" jawabku mantap sambil memegang torehan huruf di dada yang kurasakan melalui serung tangan hitamku. **"Namaku Zenon!"**

Hanya sebentar aku beradu pandang dengan monster itu melalui mata majemukku. Dalam hitungan detik pula, kulancarkan pukulan bertubi-tubi serta beberapa kali tendangan. Terakhir, aku mematahkan salah satu sayapnya yang menjijikkan.

"Rokoz, form dasarmu adalah kunang-kunang!" seru salah seorang professor yang berhasil meraih komputer yang selamat kemudian mengidentifikasi sosok baruku.

"Laluuu?" Aku berteriak sambil terus menghindari sabetan maut musuhku.

"Cahaya yang kau hasilkan adalah cahaya tanpa panas Luminescene… ehmm… maksudku mereka mempunyai zat Luciferin yang dihasilkannya bersama Oksigen!"

"Tolong pakai bahasa yang lebih gampang dicernaaa!" Jeritku frustasi. Baiklah! Nilai biologiku memang buruk. Bahkan menurutku fisika jauh lebih meyenangkan. Aku kehabisan akal karena monster ini sudah menyudutkanku.

"Kurasa, kau mungkin bisa menghasilkan senjata dari cahaya dari tubuhmu!" Teriaknya. Ok! Sekarang aku paham teorinya. Tapi bagaimana dengan praktek? Lagipula berada dalam sosok kamen rider -sebut saja begitu- adalah pertama kalinya bagiku.

"Aaaaargh!"

Sial, aku lengah! Sekarang monster itu menendang perutku serta melukai kedua kakiku. Aku jatuh terjerembab di lantai. Aku ingin besar kepala seperti Hayato dan Rider lain yang selalu mengalahkan setiap musuh dengan tangan kosong. Tapi sekarang aku beradu dengan waktu, aku perlu senjata!

Sebelum monster sialan itu menebas kepalaku aku berhasil menangkap mata pisaunya. Tapi dia tidak mau kalah dan membuat posisiku semakin berbahaya. Kalau aku tidak berbuat sesuatu, aku dan semua manusia ini bisa mati.

"Sial!" Tangan kananku menjadi panas. Udara yang ada disekelilingku berkumpul menjadi sesuatu yang sekarang tampak solid. Aku meraih benda itu lalu kutepis pada monster tersebut. Dia kesakitan dan menjerit ketika sinar yang terpancar dari benda aneh itu menebasnya.

"Guuaaaaaaarhhhh!"

Kuperhatikan kembali benda menyerupai senter di tanganku. Bentuknya tidak biasa karena membentuk huruf yang sama seperti huruf pada dada kiriku. Dari ujungnya terlihat seberkas cahaya padat panjang sebagai pengganti mata pedang. Keren! Kuayunkan benda yang kusebut pedang itu sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri. Kali ini cahaya yang memanjang tadi meliuk dan menghancurkan semua barang yang ada di depanku. Pedang itu berubah menjadi cemeti.

"Ini terlalu keren!" Kataku bersemangat. Kalau aku sedang berada dalam wujud manusia, aku pasti sudah senyum-senyum seperti orang gila. Kualihkan pandanganku lagi pada monster yang masih kesakitan jauh di sampingku. Walau sama-sama terluka tapi aku tidak mau kalah. Kami maju bersama secara serempak namun hati-hati, saling mengeluarkan jurus andalan terakhir. Untunglah pedang cahayaku lebih dulu menembusnya. Aku langsung berlari ke arah para professor untuk melindungi mereka karena seperti dugaanku, tidak lama monster itu mulai meledak. Aku heran pada super hero lain yang sempat berpose dulu saat musuh mereka mati. Berarti buku-buku cerita yang kubaca sejak kecil itu semuanya bohong!

Beberapa saat setelah ledakan, para professor sudah berada pada posisinya. Berinisiatif bahu membahu membersihkan, mengecek atau merapihkan barang yang masih bisa diselamatkan. Aku menawarkan diri membersihkan mayat dan sisa-sisa monster karena tidak tega membiarkan mereka melakukannya.

Badanku mulai panas lagi. Rasanya sesak.

"Uuukh..aaarghhh…" Aku mulai panik. Setiap hembusan nafasku memendek dan aku kembali tersungkur di lantai. Asap sekaligus cahaya pudar menyelimuti badanku. Kurasakan aku kembali pada sosok manusiaku.

"Rokoz-san beritahu apa yang kau rasakan!"

"Jantungku…seperti meleleh…" kataku tersengal. Pandangan mataku kabur dan dalam hitungan detik keringat mengucur deras di seluruh tubuhku.

"Siapkan pompa jantung dan serum C!"

Mereka secepatnya mengangkat tubuhku, membaringkanku pada meja operasi. Menempelkan kabel-kabel serta alat yang tidak kumengerti sementara aku mengepalkan tanganku sekuat tenaga menahan sakit. Sakit!

Yang kuingat sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap adalah suara bor itu lagi.

…

..

.

"Rokoz! Ro-ro-ro-kooooz!"

"Berisik Wei, aku masih mau tidur!" Aku memutar arah tidurku ke arah sebaliknya. Menaikkan selimut sampai ke dagu sambil meringkuk seperti anak kecil.

"Yee…gimana sih! Kita kan udah susah-susah menjenguk. Ayo bangun dulu!" Wei mengguncang-guncang sadis kemeja putih yang kupakai. Memaksaku untuk duduk.

"Kasar banget sih sama orang sakit?" Aku manggerutu. Kuacak-acak rambut belakangku dengan tangan kiri yang dibalut perban dan memperhatikan sekeliling. Aku masih di ruang ICU. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Kulihat Gordon, Baker dan beberapa anggota spirits unit 10 yang tidak kukenal berada di ruangan yang sama. Wei memasukkan sedotan di mulutku untuk membuatku diam. Pintar juga dia. Tapi aku memang tidak keberatan karena aku langsung menikmati mengulum sedotan tersebut.

"Aku ada kabar baik nih." Kata Wei bersemangat.

"Akan ada serangga sialan yang akan masuk unit kami." Ujar Gordon yang wajahnya langsung sukses dihajar oleh tombak Wei.

"Kita sudah merekomendasikan kamu masuk unit 10 lho, say!" Timpal Baker tidak mau kalah.

"Hah? Tapi kan aku tidak bisa meninggalkan unit 2. Lagipula Kamen Rider Nigo pasti membutuhkan pasukannya." Aku mengusap mataku untuk melihat mereka lebih jelas. Mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya sial yang kini masuk melalui jendela. Wei, Baker dan yang lain kini saling berpandangan dengan cemas.

"Rokoz…maaf…tapi unit 2 sudah tidak ada. Helikopter mereka meledak. Hanya kamu yang selamat." Kata pemuda berambut panjang itu perlahan. Aku membelalakkan mata. Helikopter meledak? Tidak mungkin! Terakhir yang kuingat aku memang bertemu Hayato dan dibawa oleh helikopter medis. Tapi aku yakin masih melihat beberapa anggota unit 2 yang selamat. Memang sudah berapa lama sih aku dirawat?

"Gordon…" Aku menatap tajam pada laki-laki yang paling besar di ruangan. Gordon tidak mungkin berbohong. Kulihat dia hanya menunduk dan menggelengkan kepala. Tidak mungkin!

"Rokoz…"

"Maaf, aku ingin sendiri dulu!" Aku kembali meringkuk, kali ini aku menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku. Mereka pasti menyangka aku sedang menangis. Aku bersikeras tidak bergerak sampai mendengar suara pintu ditutup dan hanya menyisakan suara mesin yang beroperasi serta langkah kaki para professor yang ada di ruangan.

_Semua anggota unit 2 sudah tidak ada…?_

Aku terus melamun dan membayangkan kecerobohan yang kubuat saat bertugas. Andai waktu itu aku bisa melawan monster yang melukai perutku, aku pasti bisa menyelamatkan Andea. Tidak! Andai waktu itu aku bisa meyakinkan Hayato untuk mengubahku menjadi Kamen rider!

Aku terus melamun hingga pikiranku terasa kosong. Berkonsentrasi pada sedotan yang masih menempel di bibirku seperti yang selalu kulakukan. Memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang seharusnya bisa kuambil.

_Tidak! Aku tidak boleh begini terus!_

Aku bangkit mendadak, membuat semua orang di ruangan terkejut karena gerakanku yang tiba-tiba. Kulihat seragam spirit kebanggaanku tergantung rapih di dinding. Kuamati lekat-lekat untuk beberapa saat sebelum aku menampar diriku sendiri. Aku adalah spirits! Nyawa ini adalah untuk umat manusia hingga akhir!

"Semua terima kasih. Aku pergi dulu!" kubungkukkan badan sebagai tanda hormat kemudian mengambil seragamku seraya berlari menuju pintu keluar. Tujuanku adalah menyusul Wei dan anggota spirits unit 10 lainnya. Kususuri pantai dan menembus angin pagi kota Kyoto yang dingin.

…

..

.

"Hhh…kelakuan anak muda, ada-ada saja…" ujar seorang professor yang sekarang sibuk membereskan buku-buku di ruang ICU sesaat setelah pasiennya pergi.

"Untunglah dia tidak tahu kita menggunakan Ceroton System padanya. Sayang sekali… Padahal kekuatannya bisa digunakan untuk membantu kamen Rider lain."

"Tapi kenapa kita hanya menghapus ingatannya tentang perubahanya? Bukannya perjanjian kita adalah menghapus semua masa lalunya kemudian mendepaknya dari spirits?"

"Cukup! Kita sudah bersumpah tidak akan membahas hal itu lagi. Lagipula ini semua keinginan Ichimonji-san, kita hanya bisa menurut." Hardik professor yang lain.

"Maaf. Ayo kita kembali bekerja." Kata-kata itu langsung disetujui oleh semua professor yang hadir di ruangan. Mereka serentak mengangguk dan kembali pada aktifitas masing-masing.

…

**End of Act 10**

***** END *****

Next Story -  
Enter Canvas Ranger: _**Luminaire Luminescence Lithium!**_

Otanoshimini!


End file.
